The Relationships That Start at the Yule Ball
by DaughterofTheHuntress
Summary: Follow four seventh year Gryffindor girls on their Yule Ball journey, and also how it affects their future. Includes epilogue. One shot that might turn into a Next Generation story. Please R&R! OC!
1. Chapter 1

The Yule Ball was that night. A certain Gryffindor 7th year girl's dormitory was filled with hairspray, curling irons, make up, nail polish, and everything a girl would need for a wonderful night at the ball.

Pamela Anderson was your average shy girl. She was ready to prove that she could be more than a stick in the mud. At 4:00 pm sharp, she was the first girl in her dormitory to begin to get ready. The ball didn't start until 8:30, but you could never be too prepared.

She hopped into the bath tub, and turned on the bubbles. It felt nice against her tense, ivory colored skin. She washed it with her citrus scented soap, not bothering to hurry. She ran her lavender shampoo through her chocolate brown locks. When she was finished, she wrapped herself in a bathrobe, and put her head in a towel to dry her hair. She started on her make up next.

She did a smoky eye, which made her warm mahogany brown eyes pop. She put a thick line of black eyeliner on, curling it slightly on the end for a dramatic affect. She grabbed the thick mascara brush and applied it, so her lashes looked big and full. She grabbed a bright red tube of lipstick and applied it to her full lips. She looked old-fashioned in a way. After that was hair.

She pulled her damp, wavy brown hair down from the towel. She grabbed a hair dryer and started to bewitch it to dry her hair, while she did her nails. She charmed the nail polish to move at the sound of her voice only. "Sapphire!" Her sapphire blue tube of nail polish hobbled it's way over to her, and started to paint her nails. She put a quick dry spell on it, and called for the white writing pen to draw a big white rose on her thumbs, and big toes.

When her nails were dry, she went back to her hair. It was standing in a big bush as usual when she dried it. With a wave of her hand it was sleek and shiny. She gathered it all and braided it down the side to her waist. She made sure to leave to short strands to curl slightly in the front. At every few braided sections she placed a sapphire accessory to her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked so different, but it was amazing. She didn't look like someone you could possibly bring down. She looked powerful for a change.

Now was the time to try on the dress. She pulled it out of the black bag, and slid it up her body. It was a strapless chiffon, sapphire colored dress, with a sweetheart neckline, and fitted waist, with a thin diamond belt. It flowed down to just above her knees in subtle waves, the color getting a paler blue as you got down to the bottom of the dress. She put on pretty silver flats that showed some toe, and checked the time, 6:45, perfect. She could hear loud shuffling as her roommates scurried around to get ready.

She hummed to herself as she went to help the other girls get ready. For once, she was proud to be herself. Proud to be Pamela.

* * *

Lauren wasn't about to let her roommates show her up. She caught a glimpse of Pamela getting ready as she slipped into her own bath at 5:00. Her gingerbread scented soap floated through the air. Her vanilla bean shampoo worked through her strawberry blond hair.

She was as stubborn as they come. She would always stand up for her three best friends. She was ten feet tall in attitude, and didn't take slack from anyone.

She charmed the hair dryer like Pamela and started on her nails. She got a fuchsia colored tube to match her dress, and it started painting all of her nails. She called on the sparkly silver pen and it did a tulip on her thumbs and big toes. Her flat hair was down, and she grabbed the curling iron, and did beautiful spirals all over her head. She pinned the front sections behind her her head in a diamond barrette. Her hair was down to her chest in pretty curls.

Pale pink eyeshadow was added to Lauren's lids as she began the make up. She did a thin line of brown eyeliner on the tops of her lids. She put a thin layer of brown mascara, that framed her ice blue eyes perfectly. She put a pale pink lip gloss that shimmered across her lips. She added a touch of pink to the apples of her cheeks, and smiled warmly.

Lauren walked out of the room and saw Pamela on her bed, reading a muggle novel. She was all ready and looked stunning. Lauren opened her closet and pulled out her dress. It flowed just above her ankles in a lighter fuchsia color. It has a slim waist and a one shoulder style. It fitted her in just the right places. She put on her five inch silver heels that Pamela said looked comfortable (note the sarcasm.)

Lauren was ready at 7:25. She felt nice and pretty. Pamela turned to face her, and smiled. "You look nice." She said.

"Thanks, you too." Lauren replied, "Do you have a date for the ball, Pam?"

"No. No one would want to date boring Pamela." Pamela replied. Lauren snorted disbelievingly.

"Their loss of a wonderful person." Lauren insisted. Pamela smiled.

"I don't know about that." She said doubtfully. Lauren rolled her eyes at her friend.

"You'll be one of the first they ask to dance. I'll bet you." Lauren said. Pamela raised an eyebrow. She shrugged, "Five galleons." Pamela nodded. Lauren smirked at an easy bet. She was sure of it.

Just then another one of their friends hopped out of the bathroom to get her dress on. The discussion was over. For now.

* * *

Skylar just wanted the night to be over. She wasn't the type for these events. None the less, she dragged her butt to take a shower. Her short straight dark red hair above her shoulders didn't take long to do. She just dried it and pinned some of it back in a barrette.

Her make up was a different story. She did all types of purple on her lids to make her bright green eyes stand out greatly. She put a dark, plum colored eyeliner on, and did lighter purples above the crease. She put on a fuchsia lipstick, and moved on to her nails. She did plain white with lavender colored hearts on all of her nails. She went to slip on her dress next.

It was a simple dark purple, chiffon dress, that stopped a bit above her knees. It had a sweetheart neckline, and fitted waist. There were sparkles below the waist. She had three inch plain black heels that showed a bit of toe. She saw Pamela and Lauren who have both been ready for ages. The clock said 7:45.

* * *

Piper was the last to take a bath. She took a quick one and hopped out to do her make up. Her light golden blond hair was drying with a fast dry charm. She did a smoky eye, that made her turquoise eyes pop. She put on black eyeliner first, and then a silver glitter eyeliner over that. She did a peachy colored lip gloss, and moved on to hair.

She straightened her curly blond hair a pulled it to the side. She French braided at the top, before she got to the part where she grabbed her silver sparkly ponytail, with a diamond in the middle, and pulled up her hair in a low side ponytail. She did simple white nail polish, with little diamonds making a flower on her thumbs and big toes, and went to pull on her yellow dress. It complimented her skin tone nicely. It had two straps that connected behind her head. It came to just above her knees. She put on three inch wedges, and linked arms with the other girls at 8:25. Perfect.

* * *

Lauren met her date at the bottom steps. He was William S. Myers |||. He was... perfect. He had windswept light brown hair, and blue-grey eyes. He was 6'2 and on the Hufflepuff quidditch team as keeper. She hooked her arm through his, and he led her through the front doors of the Great Hall.

They took a seat at a table nearby, and William looked at Lauren. "I don't think I've ever seen a girl more beautiful than you." He said. Lauren blushed. "Well except Abigail, and Joanie, and-" Lauren cut him off.

"Excuse me?" She asked. She thought that was a little rude to say to your date. William just shrugged.

"You don't think I think you're the most beautiful, do you?" He said laughing. "Abigail and Joanie just didn't except my invitation to come. Your friend Piper isn't too bad either." Lauren gaped at him. Who would have thought someone would speak to a lady as if they were some dolls to be looked at? She slapped him. Hard.

She started crying a little as she walked away from him. It wasn't even an hour into the ball, and her date had already made her mad!

She noticed a red-headed boy sitting up where Barty Crouch should be. He noticed her looking at looked back at her. It was an electric gaze. He walked over to her and extended out his hand to her, which she took. "Hello there. I'm Percy Weasley." He said. She smiled warmly.

"I'm Lauren Jacobs."

* * *

Skylar had come to the ball alone. She really didn't care too much for the event. She did look up however when one of the Weasley twins, Fred, she thought walked over to her. "What's a lovely lady like you doing here alone?" He asked. She smiled.

"I'm not too fond of these events." She replied.

"Me either. My twin's the one with a date." He said pointing at a boy who looked exactly like him. He was dancing with a pretty girl who Skylar remembered as Angelina.

"Yeah, all of my friends have dates except me and my friend Pamela." Skylar said. Fred smiled at her.

"Well since we're in the same boat, would you care to dance?" Fred asked. Skylar took his extended arm, and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Sparks flew instantly.

* * *

Pamela was prepared to sit at a table alone. What she was not prepared for was four boys asking her to dance at once. She owed Lauren five galleons. She looked at the first boy to ask her to dance. He was a playboy, so she said no. The next was his best friend so she said no. The next was their other best friend so she said no. The last was a nerdy Ravenclaw in seventh year. He had wavy blond hair and dark blue eyes, which Pamela found mesmerizing. He had a charming smile. Pamela excepted his offer. He seemed so nervous to ask her.

"I'm Luke." He said.

"Pam."

He smiled at her. "Are you that bookish seventh year Gryffindor, who I've always found beautiful?" He asked. She blushed, and nodded. "Smart, beautiful, and brave. I'm surprised no one's claimed you yet." She blushed farther. "Would you go out with me?" She nodded happily.

"Of course." She said. He beamed happily and spun her twice, and dipped her. She giggled happily.

* * *

Piper thought her date was nice, but she wasn't feeling any sparks like she thought she would. She assumed her date just found her pretty. While all of her friends had boyfriends from the ball, she just stayed alone. She was surprised that Lauren had landed a ministry guy, and that Pamela and Skylar were both dating unexpected guys.

A week later she saw a boy with a lot of burns all over his arms. He had red hair and sapphire blue eyes. She recognized him as one of the guys who handled the dragons for the first task. She was curious, so she approached him. "Aren't you one of the people who handled those dragons? Why are you still here?" She asked him. He looked at her and gave her a blinding smile.

"Well, Harry Potter is my brother's best friend so he's like family. I came to support him in the tournament." He said. Piper nodded.

"Well I'm Piper." She said. He smiled at her.

"I'm Charlie Weasley." He said.

"Weasley, that explains the hair color I so want for some reason." Piper said looking at his red hair. He laughed good-naturedly. "So how long have you been working with dragons?" She asked, desperately wanting to make conversation.

"I've been training since I graduated six years ago. I've only been allowed to work with actual dragons for four." Charlie answered. "What do you plan on doing for a career?"

"I want to be a healer, so maybe when you get a massive burn or something, you'll see me all the time." She said.

"Perfect." He said. She smiled.

~* Epilogue *~

Lauren and Percy were sad to see their last and third child, Grace go to Hogwarts. Her red hair was a mixture of Lauren's and Percy's shades of red. She was tall standing at 5'2. Their other daughters Molly who was thirteen and Lucy who was fourteen had already gotten on the train.

Percy wasn't too pleased to see Lucy being helped on the train by a handsome sixth year. Lauren stopped him from doing anything rash.

"Be good Grace." Lauren said to her daughter. She nodded, her brown doe eyes flickered with anticipation to get on the train. Lauren let her go. Percy put his arms around his wife.

"They're wonderful." He said. Lauren nodded in agreement and rested her head on his shoulder. They waved at their daughters as the train started to move. They waved until the train was out of sight.

* * *

Skylar stood hand in hand with Fred**(who never dies.) **Their twin girls Charlotte and Riley had their mother's bright green eyes and dark red hair. They were going in their third year. They had a knack for mischief like their father, and hoped to carry on his and his brother's legacy and own the shop one day.

Fred was surprisingly one with a big family. He had four children, and Skylar was expecting. He had two boys Jordan and Benjamin. Jordan was the eldest, and he was going in his fifth year. Benjamin was five years old. Skylar would've had another child who was nine, but had a miscarriage. The baby she was expecting was definitely the last one. All the boys resembled their father greatly, except Jordan who was prefect.

"I want to go to Hogwarts!" Benjamin said.

"You're not old enough, Ben." Fred said.

"But you'll be there before you know it!" Skylar said cheerfully. Benjamin pouted.

Skylar held Benjamin's hand in her free one as her three children attending Hogwarts boarded the train, and went out of sight.

* * *

Pamela's three children walked up with her and Luke to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Maya, her thirteen year old walked through the barrier with no problem. Her blond hair swished behind her. The rest of the family walked behind her. Maya's mahogany colored eyes, just the shade of her mother's, were planted on a handsome fifteen year old boy by the name of Fred Weasley ||.

"If you don't quit looking at him, Maya," Luke said, "Then we are going to have a little problem." Pamela rolled her eyes at her husband. Maya went crimson.

"You had to embarrass her." Pamela scolded. Luke smiled apologetically at his wife. She glared at his fourteen year old son, Chase who was laughing, effectively shutting him up. Their twelve year old daughter, Evelyn smirked at her brother's misfortune.

Chase then left to go chat up Pricilla Finnegan. He flipped his chocolate brown hair charmingly, making Pricilla blush. Lily Potter had been glaring holes in the back of Pricilla's head as she walked by. Nobody but Pamela noticed this. Pamela smirked.

Evelyn went to talk with her best friends Andrew and Emma. Her curly blond hair was tied in a messy ponytail, and her hazel eyes were sparkling with excitement. Pamela shook her head fondly at Luke when he winked at Chase. She knew it was going to be an exciting year.

* * *

Piper stood with Charlie as their four children said their goodbyes to them. Harper was their oldest entering her sixth year. She had blond hair and sapphire blue eyes framed by thick eyelashes. She was currently talking to Daniel Wood a Hogwarts graduate. Charlie looked like he wanted to intervene, but Piper kindly reminded him how much older he was that her, and he calmed down.

Andrea was a fifth year, with beautiful, long, curly, dark red hair that flowed down her back, and turquoise colored eyes. She was speaking to Alexia Jones, a pretty muggle-born in her year.

Austin was the only boy sibling. He was a third year with curly blond hair, and turquoise colored eyes. He had the same blinding smile as his father. He was talking to Pomona Longbottom, who was in her third year as well.

Then there was Madeline. She was in her third year with her twin Austin. Her best friend was Lily Potter, who she was happily chatting away with. She had dark red hair and her eyes were a shade that combined Piper's and Charlie's. All of the kids had their dad's dark skin. The girls all carried themselves as Piper did, with grace. With a femininity.

All of their next generation children were something to be proud of. And all of the parents were proud of them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**If I get enough reviews, I'm going to Hogwarts with the next generation!**

**It ended up longer than I expected. I was just going for the Yule Ball, then I started pairing up couples and just had to do an epilogue.**

**I decided to put a little hint of a next generation story that may or may not happen(hint, hint) I want to, because I had a lot of fun writing this!**

**Please review!**

**Fred will never die in my stories!**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Please read Relationships That Start at the Yule Ball before this!

~* NGNGNGNGNG *~

Maya Smith found a compartment with her best friend Lily Potter at the back of the train. They were about to enter their third year at Hogwarts. Maya would never tell anyone but Lily that she was practically in love with Lily's cousin Fred. The funny thing was Lily was almost in love with Maya's older brother, Chase. Maya would always tell Lily that Chase was just a playboy, but Lily still loved him.

Charlotte and Riley Weasley walked through the door. They were Fred's daughters, and certainly would take advantage of information on their cousin's and her best friend's love lives and make a production of it. They were identical twins with dark red hair like their mum's and the same bright green eyes as their mum. They certainly got their pranks from their dad though. They were going into third year as well.

Much to Maya's amusement and Lily's embarrassment, Chase walked through the door. He was a year older than Maya, and didn't let her forget it. He had chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was certainly handsome, but Maya would never tell her brother that. Chase sat down beside Maya. "Looks like I have a date with Pricilla for the first Hogsmeade weekend." He said. Lily's face fell. Of course he would go with Pricilla Finnegan, the girl Maya and Lily despised the most.

"Get out!" Maya said sharply to Chase. She didn't like how oblivious he was to Lily loving him. Chase looked taken aback.

"What?" Chase said.

"You heard her!" Charlotte hissed. Charlotte was the more sentimental twin. Riley still cared, but she would never show it.

"Get out, before we make you!" Riley said. Lily was just sitting there looking downcast.

"Lily you want me here, don't you?" Chase asked Lily. How dare he talk to Lily! Maya got up and slapped him. He gaped at her, but left. Lily started crying softly. Maya didn't know how she could stand it. Maya got up and hugged Lily.

Maya thought Chase was just being stubborn. There's absolutely nothing wrong with Lily. She was beautiful. She had long red hair and light brown eyes framed by long, thick eyelashes. She had soft, and small features. She looked remarkably like her mum, Ginny. She was smart and nice, Chase just chose not to believe it. She played seeker on the Gryffindor team! And she liked him! He just wanted to hurt her. It made her furious at her brother.

Madeline Weasley walked in, her dark red hair swishing behind her. "Ooh, I always miss the action! I assume this is the reason Chase has a red hand mark on his face." She said. Madeline was their other best friend. She was Charlie's daughter. Maya nodded, still mad at Chase's stupidity.

"Ooh Lily," Maya joked, with a meaningful look at the twins,"You could date Lorcan or Lysander!" The twins' heads shot up.

"No!" They said simultaneously. Everyone laughed but the twins.

Fred walked in, much to Maya's horror. "Hey Maya!" He greeted her, running a hand through his hair, nervously?

"H-hello." Maya stammered. She bit her tongue for her stupidity. He probably thought she was a stammering fool. He didn't seem to notice her slip up though.

"Would you like to go to the first Hogsmeade trip with me?" He asked. Maya's jaw dropped. All of her friends smirked. She was speechless. What brought her back to earth was Fred talking again,"You know what, never mind. It was stupid of me to ask you. Sorry." He said gloomily. Maya stopped him,

"No sorry! I would love to!" Maya said. He beamed.

"Great, see you there!" He said merrily.

"I'm dreaming!" Maya screeched. Her friends laughed.

"Lucky you." Lily mumbled. Maya immediately felt guilty. Here she was with a date, and the only person Lily wanted to go with had a date. She hugged Lily again.

~* NGNGNGNGNG *~

Chase made his way to his compartment, really confused at his sister's actions. Why had she slapped him? He just asked if Lily wanted him in there. What did he do? His thoughts were interrupted by Pricilla entering his compartment.

Pricilla was beautiful. She had long blond hair, and ocean blue eyes. She had graceful features, and a wonderful skin tone. Her light golden blond hair was curled and part of it was pinned back in a silver barrette. She had on a black skirt just above her knees and a pink blouse with a black leather jacket over it. She was the typical pretty girl.

She smiled at him. "Would you mind if I sat in here?" She asked.

"Of course I wouldn't mind a lovely lady like you sat by me." Chase said. She blushed. She sat by him. Chase raised an eyebrow at her, and scooped her up and put her in his lap. She giggled.

"Sorry to break up this love fest, but we're coming in." Albus Potter said, as he, Rose, Louis, and Scorpius walked in. Rose looked revolted at them. Pricilla went crimson. Chase wasn't the least bit fazed.

"Why are you four in here?" He asked.

"All of the other compartments are full." Rose said bitterly. She wasn't a stranger to how he treated Lily.

"Hey guys, I have to go." Louis said after a while.

"Why?" Chase asked. Louis tilted his head at the door. He heard voices.

"Primrose, are you coming?" A girl asked. The other girl, Primrose motioned for them to go without her. She had dropped her stuff. Louis opened the door and helped Primrose pick up her things. After she walked and Louis followed her and asked her something they couldn't hear. She nodded and Louis walked with her, her black hair swishing, after winking at Chase and the others. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Pig." She said. Scorpius heard her, and he stifled a laugh at his girlfriend. Rose had her curly red hair pulled up in a French braid. Her pale blue eyes showed disapproval at Louis.

~* NGNGNGNGNG *~

Lily walked numbly back to the castle. Normally she would be ecstatic, but she just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. Maya and Madeline walked beside her, whispering comforting things in her ear. She felt grateful for their support, but she felt miserable. She didn't even know why she loved him, she just did.

Maya had gotten Fred, so why couldn't Lily get Chase? Because Chase had Pricilla, who was so much prettier than her. Who on earth would pick Lily over Pricilla? It was hopeless to wonder. What was worse, was Pricilla shared their dormitory.

After the welcoming feast, Lily's cousin Grace, Scorpius's sister, Esmeralda, a boy named Tyler, and Lily's Aunt Fleur's little sister Gabrielle's oldest son, Frédéric were all in Gryffindor. Lily, Madeline, Maya, and Pricilla all went up to their dormitory. Then Pricilla started talking about her wonderful Hogsmeade date. Great.

"Chase Smith is so cute! Maya, can you believe your brother asked me out?" Pricilla asked. Lily did her best to drown her out.

"He is pretty stupid." Maya mumbled.

"What?" Pricilla asked.

"I was saying, he couldn't have picked a better person to go with." Maya lied. She mouthed 'Except You!' to Lily. Lily smiled slightly. Lily fell asleep soon after.

~* NGNGNGNGNG *~

**Thanks for reading! Review!**

**How did you like it!**

**It was a preview for my next generation story! **

**I want to see how you guys liked it!**

**Any suggestions!?**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lily was so upset the next morning. She really liked Chase, maybe even loved him. She was thirteen, and she shouldn't be thinking about love, right? She pushed all of the thoughts aside, and walked into the Great Hall. She sat beside Maya, Madeline, and the twins. They looked at her sympathetically.

"I don't like pity." She stated. They nodded. They knew that.

"We know," Madeline said, "We are just really sorry. It must be hard."

"Thanks Madeline." She said. She would call her Maddy, but she thinks that name is used to commonly, so it's just Madeline. Or Mad or Lynn, just no Maddy. Lily looked down the table where Louis was chatting up Primrose. You would think the daughter of Pavarti and Dean Thomas would know better than Louis.

Evelyn walked in with her friends Felicity, Emma, and Andrew. "Lissie, can't you ask your mum?" Evelyn asked her friend. Felicity shook her head.

"She doesn't know they've been bullying me." Felicity told her sighing. Evelyn looked thoughtful.

"You could try ignoring them." She said. Felicity gave her a doubtful look. "Felicity Mallory Scott, you need to tell your parents that those Slytherins have been bullying you." Felicity's nose crinkled at her full name.

"How do you know my middle name?" Felicity asked her.

"Your mum told me for blackmailing purposes." Evelyn said. Felicity scowled while Emma and Andrew laughed.

"Well my mum's full name is Alicia Maria Spinnet Scott!" Felicity shouted. The whole Great Hall looked at her, and started laughing, but she paid them no attention. Felicity was so different from Evelyn. Evelyn was so quiet, and studious, but Felicity was loud and out going. Sometimes Lily wondered how they could possibly be good friends. The four friends all laughed again.

The whole bullying argument was over, for now. Charlotte was asked by Lysander to Hogsmeade and Lorcan asked Riley. They both said yes of course.

"Oi, Eve!" James called Evelyn. She looked curious, and walked over to him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Could you ask that girl," He said pointing at Lilac Thomas, "To go out with me?" Something flashed in Evelyn's eyes, but Lily couldn't figure out what it was. Annoyance maybe.

"Why can't you do it?" She asked bitterly.

"Because, she would feel flattered if I sent a cute little girl to do it." He replied. Lily didn't know how he came up with that one. Evelyn slapped him, and walked out, looking like nothing happened, with three curious friends following her.

~* NGNGNGNGNG *~

Two years passed by in a flash, and Lily didn't no how Chase could be so dense. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, she walked right up to Chase, who was standing alone in a deserted corridor, and spun him around.

"What! Oh Lily!" Chase said. Lily had tears sprung in her eyes and Chase looked concerned, "What's wrong Lily?" He asked.

"I can't take your stupidity anymore," She cried, leaving Chase stunned, "I have been so scared to tell you this, and you probably don't feel the same way, but I have to tell you that I love you," She finished. Chase looked at her, realization dawning on his face, "See, I suspected that you-" She was cut off by Chase kissing her. His hands slid down her waist, and her hands went behind his neck. They stayed like that for who knows how long before they were interrupted.

"Ahem!" They both recognized Maya's voice. They jumped apart, and looked at Maya, who was smiling widely. Her blond hair was styled perfectly like always, and she was hand in hand with Fred.

"I hate you, Maya!" Lily said. She just smiled. Then someone else interrupted them. Pricilla had been walking down the hall, when Lily and Chase had broken apart.

"How could you?!" She screeched. Chase cringed.

"I'm sorry Pricilla, I have loved Lily for three years now, and I've been too scared to do anything. Right now, her telling me she loves me is the greatest feeling." Chase said. Lily smiled brightly, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Still-" Pricilla was cut off by Maya.

"Oh please, like I didn't see you and Brayden Lee in that deserted corridor." She hissed. Pricilla went red.

"Oh, so you're the one cheating on me!" Chase said, "How long has this been going on?"

"Three months." Pricilla said, standing up tall.

"Wow, and she has enough nerve to lecture us," Lily scoffed, "Bye Prissy!" Pricilla walked out.

"Wow!" Maya screeched, excited, "Everyone seems to be getting together! That's what I just came to tell you. Guess who was caught in a deserted corridor!" She said.

"Who?" Chase asked.

"Evelyn and Ethan!" She said.

"Pricilla's little brother?" Lily asked in disbelief, "What if it works out and you become in laws with Pricilla?" Maya's excitement faded.

"It won't work out," A new voice called, and they turned to see James.

"Why not, James?" Lily asked.

"Because I'm breaking them up." He said. Everyone looked shocked.

"Why?!" Lily asked, then she realized, "You love Evelyn, don't you?" James blushed, then nodded.

"Wait," Maya called. They looked at him, "You'll be in laws with my sister if Lily and Chase get married first." He said. They laughed.

"Well, I think Evelyn is too young for you." Chase said. James looked at him in disbelief.

"She's fourteen, and I'm seventeen, that's not so bad." James said. They shrugged.

"Fred's not much better anyway." Maya said. They laughed. Fred made a noise of protest. They laughed harder.

"Anyway, Lilac was to get my mind off Evelyn. I couldn't care less about Lilac!" James said. Lily looked at him disapprovingly.

"Why would you do that to a girl? Guys are so messed up!" Lily said. Maya gave her a high-five. The boys started protesting.

"Okay, we are going to break Evelyn and Ethan up right?" James asked turning really serious when he mentioned the love of his life.

Lily nodded. "Here's the plan..."

~* NGNGNGNGNG *~

**I updated!**

**Thanks for reading! Review!**

**If you're a little confused I'll give an explanation. Okay, this story isn't just about Lily and Chase or Maya and Fred, it's about everyone's love life. There are a lot of couples to be paired so stay with me. I'm doing little pieces about how everyone got together. I'm really sorry if the Chilly (Lily and Chase) part was a bit rushed, it's just a little part. I really wanted to get to Evelyn and James though, so it should be better. Okay thank you for reading again and this story and I keep putting complete on this story because it was only supposed to be a preview of the real story, but I really want to make it a real story. Thanks again!**

**Byyyyyyyyye!**


End file.
